Prayers
by Tabula-rasa33
Summary: This takes place when Alex is in the hospital after getting shot... AO.. my own two cents. Definitely a totally different situation than the terrible one presented to us by the writers.
1. Hail Mary

The slight beating of the New York rain on the unmarked car I'm sitting in right now is lulling me to I sip my Starbucks latte and stare at the cool, clear liquid drip-drop down the window beside me, I wonder how the fuck it got this far.

I don't want to babysit a god damn apartment when I know I could be at Alex's side. The VERY last thing on my mind is this case, a rape allegation from a hooker. The only reason I'm here freezing to death in this car is because the guy has a prior conviction, and hasn't been home. That and, of course the fact everyone is worried about my mental state after the shooting. I should REALLY be home drinking myself to death like my mother but Cap somehow got me back to work saying I was sane and wasn't about to go all vigilante on their asses.  
They don't know how close I came.

Elliot can obviously feel the frustration, sleep deprivation, and sadness radiating off of my body because he stays quiet and flips off the depressing country song on the radio talking about love and 'if tomorrow never comes' and because of it I am seconds away from breaking into tears.

_ALEX_

_If she dies, what will I do? I have grown quite accustomed to our lovely ADA in a way I'm not exactly sure the Captain will approve of. I wish I would have just told her my feelings before this tremendous train wreck of a case happened... or even during! My best excuse was she was too stressed to deal with my advances, so I stayed away. WHY!  
WHY TODAY?  
WHY HER?  
Why did I not just TELL her?_

A rapping on my window brings me out of my trance and truth be told, it scares the shit out of me. The man outside is Fin and as my heartbeat slows, he hops into the car to warm up a bit. He was stuck with corner duty and has already had four people come up to him for various reasons;  
Weed, Sex, and some homeless schizophrenic asking him for an umbrella to keep the frogs off his head.

"Damn man it's cold as hell out there"  
Elliot can't hold back his smirk "That's what happens when it rains"  
I let the two warm up and enjoy their idle conversation while I let my head drop to the cold glass window to my right and attempt ten minutes of sleep without dreaming of what happened earlier...

It didn't work.

_As we walk out of the bar, the cold crisp air of fall hits us immediately, the smell of alcohol and BO permeated throughout the bar but all I can smell now are the leaves and the impending rain. I walk a little ahead of Alex because the threat from Velez seems to be no more and I don't want to end up in an awkward situation where the end result is me explaining why I'm staring at her ass._

_With a quick look behind me to check on her I smile a little, but seeing the glint of a black unmarked SUV my features contort into confusion and then to fear as the window rolls down and a gun pokes out._

_Then all I can do is hear and feel.  
I feel the crisp air,  
I hear the bang of the gun,  
I feel myself running toward her,  
I feel my heart sink as her eyes darken and her mouth drops open as the force of the bullet knocks her to the ground, _

_I hear the five shots Elliot fires at the car,_

_I hear the tire blow and the earsplitting crunch of metal on metal as the SUV crashes into a pole,  
I feel the scrape of my knees against the concrete,  
I hear the sirens at least two blocks away,  
I feel the hot stickiness of the blood against my hand as I hold the not so small bullet hole in her shoulder._

Unfortunately those are moments that haunt me even in my dreams.

Jolting awake as the car door slams, I jump a little, back to reality and the cold humid air. Fin is out of the car and so is Elliot, but I can't get my wits about me soon enough to chase the guy who has finally shown up at home. So I'll just stay in the car, and pray that Alex will be alright.

Funny thing praying. Last time I actually took the time and said a few Hail Mary's was the night after my mother died.


	2. Full of Grace

Elliot gets back to the car not five minutes later.  
"Liv... we got him. Slime bag ran into a fence. He's in Munch and Fin's car so we could, talk"  
Oh no. the famous…

"_Listen I know you're hurting and I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"_ talk.  
Shit, I hate this one.

"El… I'm okay. Don't worry; this thing just… rattled me a bit. Yeah that's all."  
"Why?"  
His blunt answer catches me off guard and my head snaps toward him as I open and close my mouth like a fish out of water. Well… what to say? That I have the biggest crush on our possibly dying ADA?

Sure, why not. Let's go there.

"Elliot… We've been best friends since I came here…"  
I look over at him for confirmation and he nods but keeps his attention on the building traffic ahead of us.  
'I'm… bisexual… and wow, that doesn't seem like such a big deal now that its out does it?"  
He looks over at me with his soulful blue eyes... Like Alex's but more steely blue. Once he can see I'm looking he cracks a smirk.  
"I know.' his smile grows like a Cheshire cat's grin as he continues, 'Do you seriously think I can have known you for this long and not have figured it out? Damn Olivia. Your detective skills are lacking. Did you think I never saw the tall, blonde, model types coming out of your apartment always just before I got there to pick you up?"  
He actually laughs out loud.

"Why didn't you say anything to me? Confront me?"

I start to get defensive, why… I don't know. Because he was onto me and I hadn't noticed? If he saw those blondes, did he put the pieces together?  
"Chill Liv. Nobody else knows... they don't see as much of you as I do." He pauses, contemplating something. "So... About those blonde girly-girls…?'  
_Aww shit.  
_'Who are they substituting for?"  
He smiles at me like he already knows and I guess now is a better time than later to tell him... right?  
"I think you can already tell there Sherlock"  
He pauses again and I can tell he wants to ask the "hard questions" but isn't sure if he should just yet.  
"So... Why don't you just ask her out?"  
_Oh, Elliot. If only you knew how much I've asked myself that over the last 12 hours.  
_My expression automatically turns grim and he can tell because he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Olivia. She'll be okay. She's tough, and not exactly one to give up... take the past week as an example…"  
I smile through the hot salty tears now flowing freely over my face.  
"I hope you're right El, or I'll be an emotional wreck the rest of my career."  
"Too late honey, too late."  
I feel the car stop and I quickly wipe off my face. If there's one thing I won't show in the squad room its sadness or any kind of a weakness.  
"Liv, hold on honey let me do it"  
As Elliot wipes my tears and all the smeared makeup off my face I can't help but silently thank him. Elliot Stabler is a wonderful man and I owe him my life.  
"Ready to face the squad cupcake?" He says, grinning again.  
I have to laugh out loud at that, my old nickname.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better about herself"  
"Experience..." he says, "The painful kind. Having a house full of hormonal women has made me re-think my profession. Think I could pull of PMS therapy?" He makes a mock serious face. "…and how does THAT make you feel?"  
I have to laugh again but I still feel the pain in the back of my mind.  
"Better go now before I start up the waterworks again" I state.  
"Alright partner. Let's go."  
He jumps out of the car and so do I. The rain is still falling to the ground in big drops as we make our way toward the precinct doors.  
2-6, ready or not. Here I come.


	3. The Lord Is With Thee

**A/N:** i am not happy with it but for your sakes i'm posting it. rip me a new one please:)

24 hours. It's been exactly 24 hours and all we'd heard from doctors was …

"_She's alive but in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood and we're not sure if she'll make it but we're hoping for the best."_

Of course they're hoping for the best. They ALWAYS hope for the best, they're doctors, it's their job. Just like saving her should have been mine. See, I've gotten into this nasty little self-destructive mind game ever since they took her away from me in the ER. _I'm not family. I have no right to see her… but I SHOULD be family, I should have told her how I felt. If she never finds out its all my fault and I have no one to blame but myself… I should have seen the car. I should have known Velez wouldn't give up that easily…_

Suddenly I snap out of my inner dialogue. Elliot is standing beside me with a cup of coffee; he never was the best at sneaking up on people.

"Hey Elliot." I say as I look over his appearance. He looks worn out. We all do. Cap has been here and left and is back again. Fin and Munch left about an hour ago, and El just got back from his 4 hour stint at home, obviously he got coffee. I, however, have not left since I got here… about 10 hours ago. And god knows I haven't slept since _IT_ happened.

"Hey Liv, heard anything yet?" He sits beside me and hands me the coffee. I take a moment before answering to take a deep breath and savor the wonderful aroma that is gracing my nostrils.

"Nothing remotely useful. All of the "Doctoral Spiel" and then they keep repeating that they really can't tell me anyway… I'm not _FAMILY_… fucking bullshit." I drop my head a bit and rub my temple with my non-occupied hand.

"Listen Liv, she's gonna be ok, she's a fighter, just remember that." El assures me.

I take a deep breath. "I'd know el, that's obvious. But sometimes fate grabs you and shakes you up. It's happened to me already and I don't know if I can go through that again."

He sits and puts his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Olivia Elaine Benson, I know you. I know what you've been through and I respect you completely for surviving, and becoming the best you can be out of your situation. You've lived through a lot of things and I KNOW you can get through this. I know Alex too. Obviously unlike you, I haven't seen her in her bathing suit.. Lucky dog.. But I know enough about her to know she can.. WILL, get past this stupid twist of fate."



He ducks his head down a little to get a better look at my now slightly tear stained face.

"Liv, fate may grab and shake you, but you have every right to shake it right back. Go talk to the doctor again and try not to look so defeated. Use your cop-like demeanor that's a little buried right now and that doc'll be running for the hills. You and I, and probably everyone in here, knows you should be in that room. Go prove it." He twists his mouth into a mini smirk and straightens up in his seat.

"Here's a handkerchief cupcake, now clean up and go get him."

I look into Elliot's eyes and try to convey my feelings psychically because I can't find the words right now to describe my gratitude. I'll settle for a joke and pray he understands.

"Ya know partner, for pep talks you get a perfect ten.. But you need to work on your approachability a little bit. That "brooding cop" thing really scares off the women."

He snickers. "That's my girl. Now GO before _I _break into tears… scram!" he lightly pushes me into the direction of the nurse. And I take the not so subtle hint.

I quickly palm my belt making sure my badge is still there while I approach the staff nurse. Lynette.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I say as politely as possible. "I have a little problem. Can you help me?"

She sets down her file to turn her full attention to me. "Yes, what seems to be the problem?"

Here goes nothing…. "Well you see, my best friend was shot and this stupid doctor... Ross, I think.. Won't let me see her. She doesn't have any immediate family in the area and I think someone should be in there with her. Do you think it'd be possible for me to go in?" she looks at me critically and her eyes narrow.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Alexandra Cabot.. Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot, to be formal. I'm Detective Benson." I sneak in the last part when she's already looking for the file and she looks up at me as if to size me up.

"Well to be completely honest detective, you really shouldn't even be asking because the doctor already denied you.. But since you are an officer of the law and Miss Cabot has no family in the area I'm gonna sneak you in." I mentally do a happy dance and remind myself to send this wonderful woman flowers. I'm pretty sure I'm beaming like an idiot when she speaks again. "Just to let you know, nobody likes him anyway. He's a real asshole, so if anyone gives you trouble, tell them nurse Cahill said you could be 

there. He likes to think he's the biggest fish in the sea but he's sorely mistaken I promise you." I snicker and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Nurse Cahill looks into my eyes and I can see her smile. "Just tell your friend to get better soon." Then she motions me around he desk and leads me to room 143, Alex's room.


	4. Blessed art thou amongst women

**Disclaimer: A little refresher, I don't own them. I wish I did but hey, everyone wants something they can't have!! Also I blame my muse for everything. The creative liberties and all. Oh, and if you want to bash the pairing or femslash in general, please don't do it here. I've had enough of that crap to last a lifetime and I'm barely legal.**

**A/N: Wow, this is dark. I apologize now for people wanting to cut themselves after reading it! I'm trying succeeding? to get into Alex's mind figuratively and literally and fish out those deep emotions she so obviously has, but keeps under wraps. So here we go!! I promise the next chapter will not be so dark but it's about 2am and I've been listening to the moonlight sonata on repeat since I started this… oh, Beethoven how depressing you are…**

**A/N 2: thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite/alerted this and my other story… I get all of those via email and boy did I have a lot!! So I appreciate it. And anyone else who wants to comment, feel free!**

**Peac3&Lov3 --katie**

The sky is dark. Black almost, but the stars are a brilliant, bright white. The sensation I'm feeling can only be described as floating. My body feels weightless and it's discomforting really, because if I closed my eyes I wouldn't know if I had a body at all. I'd just be this head, floating around in open space. Nevertheless I do have a body, and even though some parts of it hurt more than usual, it's still there. What happened earlier comes barreling back into my conscious thought and it makes my head ache. I remember coming out of the bar. A little buzzed, I hate to admit, and very disheartened. My mind starts to tread down the path we got to talking about earlier, and I quickly refocus myself to continue the course I've been treading, and re-treading for hours. The fall air was very nice, a good change of pace to the heat wave that hit the city earlier so I just threw my jacket over my shoulder instead of putting it back on. I remember Olivia purposefully walking in front of me, and me being slightly confused, but brushing it off all in the same thought. I remember her looking back at me and giving me her cute little half-smirk which, I've always just wanted to wipe off with a huge kiss. Somehow I don't, and before I can really smile back, her face contorts into panic, confusion, and surprisingly compassion. I mean I know we were friends and all, but this look was a whole different ballpark altogether. I also remember the bullet. The feeling of that little piece of pointed metal ripping through my skin and muscle, tearing all of the hard work I'd put into having strong shoulders to pieces in an instant. It hurt like all hell. It all went very fast but once I hit the ground, my shoulder was burning like someone shoved a torch through it. Olivia was there in an instant, like any good cop, and if I weren't already dazed from the sheer force of that little piece of shit ripping through me, the worry in her eyes would have sure done me in. Of course all of my powers of observation went to shit as soon as I felt her pushing down on my wound. God did that hurt. I vaguely remember hearing some shots and some awful crunching sound but I wasn't trying to pay attention to that. I was trying to listen to what Olivia was saying, for some reason however, there was a loud rushing sound in my ears, my vision was starting to fuzz, and of course I remember thinking...

_Well shit, I think this is it. I spend three-plus years at SVU, no political career I promised my grandmother I'd have, no husband and two point five kids to make mommy and daddy proud, not even a damn cat to miss me when they're washing my blood from the sidewalk and clearing out my no- so-homey-home. _

To put it bluntly, there I was, thinking I was spending my last moments on a dirty sidewalk outside a bar, and I'd accomplished nothing in my life. Sure I had a great educational record, but I hadn't LIVED. Hadn't done anything I actually wanted for myself. Closest I came was the tattoo on my shoulder that stupid bullet probably just ripped through, my one measly act of teenage rebellion.

When I finally did completely lose it, all I had to do was look up into teary, rich, chocolate brown eyes, and I knew that none of that really mattered now. I didn't really care that by becoming a criminal lawyer _for the state_, I'd essentially snubbed half of my family, and by getting shot, here, on this disgusting sidewalk, I'd slighted the other half, no! All I could think about was how I'd so _fucked up_ in letting this amazing catch of a woman go, and how incomplete my life really was. And when I finally slipped into my own conscious all I could do was cry. It's a moderately funny, soul shattering mental image if you dare think about it. The hard-nosed District Attorney Alexandra Cabot was floating in her own mind crying her eyes out. Quite an image.

Ah, but we don't want to think about that. The logical part of my mind has been running through what happened _exactly_ for as long as I've been out, most of the time in slow motion, and frankly I'm sick of it. The right brained side of me is floating here, aimlessly in the stars, wondering if I'll ever come out of this rut I'm stuck in. Wondering if the doctors stitched me up well enough that I should be waking up and going home soon, or if I'm doomed to roam the stars forever. And also wondering when the stars of my mind started to look so much like the face of a female detective I've been trying so hard to avoid. No avoiding her now. Hopefully she'll come to my rescue and save me from the dark place I'm in, and then we can live happily ever after.

Hah.

Or maybe we can just start with coffee. Either way the stars are still shining brightly, she's still watching me from the sky, and I'm still floating here, willing my mind to release me.


	5. And Blessed is the Fruit of Thy Womb

**i just had to get it away from me... so done with this chapter. i promise it gets lighter than this, we've almot reached the bottom! more coming soon :)**

* * *

I walked into her room and noticed two things. One, it was dark, really, really dark and I don't think Alex would have liked to be in a room that dreary. Two, she looked like hell. Her beautiful blonde hair was wet and she was paler than usual. Immediately tears spring to my eyes and I wipe them away violently.

_No one else is cognizant in here. You don't have to act anymore._

I get a little closer to Alex, walking cautiously almost, in case I accidentally wake her up.

_But you won't you dolt, she's in a coma. Trapped in the recesses of her mind. Incased in conscious thought. Something I've been trying to do for years with yoga and meditation, minus the getting shot of course._

I feel like I should do something so I open the blinds and look outside. Of course, there's no real view so I myself staring at the side of a brownstone.

"Alex I know you can't hear me right now, but I want to tell you before I puss out… I've liked you for, a very long time, and I'm sorry that I haven't told you before this, actually right now is a bad time, jeez I'm terrible at this."

_What are you doing? Just finish, it's not like she can hear you or anything. Besides, this is like practice._

"Ah. Ok, pull yourself together. Alex, I'm sorry I never told you but I thought that if you knew about my little crush then you'd spend less time with me. And I didn't want to tell you just to make you think you _had_ to do something. I don't want anything you can't give me, but… ok I'm rambling to a woman in a coma. Just, get better Alex, please. If you die, I don't know what I'll do."

I decide to sit down in the chair beside her bed and take hold of her hand. She's gorgeous in the most understated way, and I can't help but wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend or something. I mean, we're best friends and we never really talked about our love lives, lots of chat about work and hobbies... but no men.

_Or women._ My conscience adds as an afterthought. But really that's just wishful thinking on my part.

I sigh and look back at her face. Her eyes are fluttering as if she's trying to open them, the doctor said talk to her to help her come back.

"Alex, honey when we get out of here you aren't leaving my sight until... well until you force me away." I start to chuckle as tears slowly drip down my cheeks. "I can promise you that one. Hell, when I'm not there I'll force a uni to stand guard by your office door. I bet you'd like that though, then Liz couldn't come in without the secret password. We'll have lunch every day and you'll heal fine. Your shoulder may ache when it rains, but that'll be the extent of it. Jesus Alex, please get better. I don't think I can work at SVU without you anymore. A new ADA? I couldn't do it. I'd make her job way too hard. Please Alex... come back to us. I beg you." The tears are freely flowing now but I don't want to let go of you to wipe them away.

I fall asleep with your hand clasped in both of mine and my tears wetting your blanket.


	6. Jesus

Slowly I regain consciousness. I must have slept longer than I had originally planned because I have the imprint of blanket and fingers on my face. Actually, I hadn't planned on sleeping at all so waking up is quite a surprise. I raise my head to look at your face and I'm met with stormy blue eyes.

"Alex!" I shriek as I whip up to an actual sitting position, and you wince.

"Oh, please, don't scream. It' you cough a bit and are clearly trying to regain your voice. 'It hurts my head." You say and give me a cute, albeit obviously weak, smile.

I start to cry. What else can I do? The person I am passionate about has just woken up from a fucking coma. How often does that happen? It really doesn't. Let me tell you. I've seen it not happen a lot and it always hurts everyone involved. I may have to rethink this whole atheist thing.

"Olivia, don't cry please…" more coughs and it sounds like your throat is starting to get raw so, still crying, I buzz for the nurse.

"Alex, I can't believe you're ok.' When she starts to interrupt I press on, 'no, let me say my peace. I _love you. _No comment necessary, I just wanted you to know." I finish and the nurse rushes in with water and the doctor. I back up as he checks her vitals and I stand in the corner with my hand over my mouth staring at her.

_This is actually happening. Alex woke up and I told her I loved her._

…_oh shit._

The doctor left the room assuring us both that Alex was in fact breathing but he added rather snidely that I shouldn't be in here. That nurse was right, he IS a total asshole.

"Detective? Did you want me to tell the others in the waiting room that Miss Cabot is awake?" the nurse from before asked, poised by the door.

I gathered my wits long enough to reply, however I never stop looking at Alex. "Yeah, that would be great. But can you make up something about her not being able to have guests? If they pressure you too much, especially the tough looking marine-like one, just tell him I requested it?"

"Absolutely, please try to keep her hydrated though? And just call me if you need anything." She said and with a smile left us alone once again.

"Did you mean it?" Alex says roughly, and I look over her pale complexion into ice blue eyes.

"I did." Non-apologetically, I figure if she hates me, hopefully she'll let me down nicely and not let this totally ruin our friendship. She huffs and turns to look straight ahead.

"You know, when I was in a coma all I could do was replay that painful scene over and over in my head. To be quite honest it drove me up a fucking wall. Over and over, watching myself get shot. It was… sobering, to say the least." She pauses to take a sip of her water, picking it up shakily. Taking this opportunity I sit in the chair next to her bed. Sensing her need to talk this out, I stay silent.

"Did I die at all on the way here?" she says looking pointedly at me. Even sick, her icy stare still has the same affect it always does.

"_She's going into v-fib…" Come on Alex, you can't die on me now…_

"_Start CPR come on!"_

"_Shoot, we're losing her… alright let's shock her. 160. Clear!"_

"Olivia? Liv…? Are you ok?" she says in a raspy voice and that brings me out of my trance. It seems my flashback has me tearing up again. I sniffle.

"Sorry, just… a bad memory. Uh, to answer your question, yeah. We lost you twice, the second time right before we got to the hospital." I really start crying and to hide my face I drop my head to my hands. "I'm so sorry Alex, I should have known, seen, I should have been on a higher alert. I mean, I can't believe we didn't think about Velez wanting revenge…"

"Olivia Benson stop blaming yourself. None of us knew and we all should have been a bit more receptive. I asked you if I died because I was wondering if what happened actually did. I think I went to heaven Liv. I'm, I'm not exactly sure what it was… but it _seemed_ like heaven. I was drawn to this white light and this woman was standing there. She, kind of looked like you but more exotic. I don't know maybe I'm crazy and the drugs are affecting me." Alex stopped then looked right back at me. "Olivia," she said reaching for my hand and I let her take it, looking down at the two clasped appendages. Her hands are so soft compared to mine… Soft and delicate, whereas mine have been worked and worked on, making them rough and calloused; and the contrast in color is pretty amazing. I can't help but think they fit perfectly.

"Olivia, all I could think about was you. The whole time I was caught in my mind, I ran through over and over what happened and all I could think about was how much of a wuss I've been." She winces and for the first time since she's woken up I'm alerted to the fact that she still had an injury.

"The drugs must be wearing off." I say and press the nurse button again. "Alex, we'll talk more about this later ok? I'm glad you're alive. We'll start from there and after you get out of this… place… we can talk more. For now just focus on getting better."

She nods and winces again. "I'll hold you to that detective. It would be unwise to renege on a verbal contract with an attorney."

The nurse walks in with the medicine. "I assume this is what you wanted? I kind of figured it wouldn't take that long for the pain to set in. Once this gets into your system, you'll be out like a light. The good part is we know you're out of the woods so just rest and build up your strength. Detective, would you like to stay?"

"Yes." I say, and Alex tries to butt in.

"That won't be necess…"

I look at her pointedly, "I said yes. We're going to leave this place together." I look at the nurse and watch her experienced hands inject the medicine into the IV. "Could you tell my partner to come in for a minute or two?"

"The marine one?" she asks and I nod sheepishly. "Of course. He was a bit offended when I told him he couldn't come in before, but shut his mouth as soon as I mentioned your name. I'll let him right in."

"Thank you nurse." I say and she retreats out the door. "Alright Lexi, just you and me. I'll see you when you get up." I take her hand and rub it comfortingly as her eyes droop closed, however this time she will definitely wake up and that thought soothes my soul, at least for now.


	7. Holy Mary Mother of God

short and sweet, apologies for the lack of updates! i'm gonna try to pump out another *something* after class!

* * *

A soft knocking and a dark shadow at the door alert me to Elliot's presence. Heading over to the door I brace myself for a question overload, but I can't blame him, we're cops, it's our nature to question everything.

"Elliot." I say in a whisper and motion him into the room. He enters, almost cautiously, looking at me, then the figure wrapped in blankets on the bed.

"She was awake?" he asks slowly and carefully, looking back at me and making it a point not to speak very loudly. I nod and glance over at her.

"She woke up for a bit, we… talked. She's ok- as ok as a person could be. I told her how I felt." I look back over at him and smile a bit. "Elliot, I love her. I plan on trying to make her happy for as long as she'll let me, but first I need to know that you have my back. You're my family El, you and the squad, just let me know what you're thinking?"

He looked at me with his expressive blues, and I could tell his brain was whirring away. "I can tell how you feel; it's painfully obvious because every time you even glance her way, your love is written in your eyes. Catholics are bred to be god-fearing people, not very fond of change at all, but I'm kind of a new generation. I take the bible very seriously but I know that now-a-days not _everything_can be translated _quite_ so literally. I absolutely fully support whatever you two decide and I want you to know that I love you like my sister, and as soon as Alex is better and you two have sorted everything out I insist on a Sunday brunch with the Stabler clan, got it?" He grabs my shoulder and I smile gratefully.

"You really don't know what this means to me Elliot, but I may be putting the cart before the horse here. I _hope _I'm not, but you never know."

"Olivia, something I didn't mention in my little speech? I see howyou look at her, but I can also see how _she_ looks at _you._ Same deal cupcake. Both of you are in it deep, trust me on this one."

My smile grows and he speaks again. "Now, would you like coffee? Something to eat? I don't want you wasting away here."

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Elly. I'll pay you back later. Could you also tell the guys she's ok? Not dead, and I'm going to be staying in here for a while? I think Cap would like to know." I ask questioningly.

"Sure, no problem Liv. Hey, get our girl better. I have a feeling our ADA until then is going to be a huge blowout. I'll be back with your food."

He nods and walks out quietly. I face the door until I hear the click of the handle, then I turn and my stomach grumbles. I _really_ hope the ADA helping us out doesn't totally blow it. Alex will flip a shit.


End file.
